


【RARO】婚后 4

by verab



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verab/pseuds/verab
Summary: 预警：退役结婚（同性结婚合法）设定，人物ooc有。电竞N禁，严禁上升，谁上升谁代购被扣。请勿在官博、超话等公开场合提及本文及CP相关话题ps：这真的是春节贺文！我也不知道我为什么整理了这么久，拖延症真的没救Orz以及因为每篇文都不是同一环境，剧情需要可能会对人设有微小的细节调整，但是大体不会有变化。





	【RARO】婚后 4

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：退役结婚（同性结婚合法）设定，人物ooc有。电竞N禁，严禁上升，谁上升谁代购被扣。请勿在官博、超话等公开场合提及本文及CP相关话题
> 
> ps：这真的是春节贺文！我也不知道我为什么整理了这么久，拖延症真的没救Orz以及因为每篇文都不是同一环境，剧情需要可能会对人设有微小的细节调整，但是大体不会有变化。

今年是陈文林的本命年，刚到年头，陈文林就乖乖带上了母上挑好的，用红绳串起来的金挂坠。大年初一，即使没在家里，陈文林也乖乖的踩上了一双红袜子。全志愿好像对这些年俗非常的感兴趣，拿着翻译器一段一段的查着各种传统习惯。

陈文林在家里床上躺的无聊，坚持要全志愿陪他去汉江放烟花。全志愿觉得冷，完全不想动，陈文林气得无法，只好一脚把全志愿蹬下去，让他滚去沙发玩。

全志愿委屈巴巴的撇了撇嘴，放下手机脱了上衣准备去洗澡。

论肌肉线条，全志愿这个从未成年就开始打职业的标准宅男，除了还算苗条的身材以外，实在没什么看点。要说最值得看的，就是两条又直又白的长腿。和陈文林这种代购品过期，才本着不浪费往身上大抹特抹的抠门作风不同，全志愿一直都是南韩精致Boy，再苦再累从不忘爱护身体。

看着全志愿白白嫩嫩的后背，陈文林突然还想看看腿。想到就要去做，小林公主身体比脑子快的推开了浴室的门。正开开心心和自己的皮卡丘玩偶一起洗白白的全志愿人有点晕，作为小林公主的男朋友，并不是没有过鸳鸯浴的经历，只是这样突然冲进来还是第一次。

陈文林在花洒的水落到自己头顶，才意识到自己的行为有多像变态。不过全志愿倒是除了蒙没有什么别的想法，甚至取下了花洒仔细的给小林公主洗起头发来。事已至此，陈文林开始了对全志愿臀腿的大摸特摸，为了增加手感甚至随手倒了沐浴露继续揉搓。

两个性功能正常的狗男男，挨在一起，滑溜溜的摸来摸去，接下来发生什么自然顺理成章。没成想这瓶沐浴露是无泡透明的，在全志愿以沐浴露给陈文林扩张的过程中，陈文林三次拿起了沐浴露瓶子，来确认不是全志愿未卜先知的放了润滑剂在浴室。

全志愿做扩张的手法一如既往的温柔，先将一根手指慢慢在穴口打圈，等穴口因为抚摸开始不规律的收缩舒张时，再借机深入一根手指，轻柔按压内壁，待陈文林适应以后，再慢慢加入第二根和第三根手指。一般第三根深入的时候，陈文林会显得比较辛苦，往往要在穴口多按揉一些时候，才能慢慢放进去。但是三根手指也很容易碰到陈文林的敏感点，全志愿很喜欢看陈文林被几根手指日到后颈发红的样子，这是他难得展露占有欲的时刻。

扩张完成后，全志愿按住陈文林的腰让他低伏在花洒下，捏住自己的龟头慢慢插入了陈文林的后穴。没有任何的抚摸与调情，陈文林的阴茎硬挺了起来，还随着全志愿猛烈撞击动作摆动了起来。此时的陈文林已经爽得管不了那么多，他一直手撑墙，另外一只手抓出全志愿一只扶在自己腰上的手，放在了乳头上，因为冰凉空气的刺激，陈文林的乳头已经微微的立了起来，但对于久经快乐的乳首来说，还渴望着更多。全志愿失控一样，用力捏住了陈文林的乳头向外拉扯，以至于小林公主红着眼忍不住发出了尖叫，当全志愿松开后陈文林仿佛被松开了喉咙般大口喘着气，眩晕让他分不清是疼痛更多还是快感更大。

在沐浴露的润滑下，浴室中氤氲的水汽很好的挑动了荷尔蒙，全志愿猛烈的撞击着陈文林的后穴，次次经过他的敏感点。陈文林没能承受太久，被全志愿随手撸动了几下，就猛烈的射了出来。全志愿还想要继续，毕竟自己还没有爽到，但是陈文林这次玩的太过，已经有点无法正常站立了，全志愿思考了一下，还是体贴的把陈文林抱到了床上。

“你tm给我戴套，老子不想连被子带床单换一套了，好几把累”

“戴套moya”

“别放狗屁，不戴你今天不要射了”

“nice......哎呦”

“别放屁了搞快点”

“来啦老弟”

全志愿乖乖从床头摸了一个套戴好，刚刚插进陈文林温暖潮湿的后穴，深吸一口气准备继续猛干。突然一阵中文rap响了起来，枕头上陈文林的电话响了，是明凯。陈文林本来是不想接的，这种时候接电话也太影响气氛了。没想到刚从浴室出来湿漉漉的手指头帮了倒忙，按住挂断电话拖动不知道怎么变成了接听。事已至此不好再挂，陈文林只能硬着头皮上，打算糊弄几句。

“哈皇电话接好快呀，干嘛呢？”

“嗯......玩VR呢.....嗯....”

“你玩的是哪款啊？怎么还喘上了？跑酷游戏啊？”

“嗯......嗯....”

“春节好啊！春节假期打算去哪里玩？”

“就...嗯.....嗯...就待在家里啊，玩玩....游戏，然后去美国....嗯...欧洲...旅游”

“还挺充实的呗？”

“嗯....嗯....”

偏偏这时候全志愿一个用力，狠狠擦过了陈文林敏感点

“嗯...！”

“卧槽....你继续‘充实’吧，这tm谁顶得住啊，老子要挂电话了受不了了”

放下电话，陈文林再也忍不住自己的声音，双腿狠狠缠上全志愿的腰，双手按住全志愿的头，舌头伸入全志愿口中，开始与他的舌头啧啧交缠。一时间，水渍声，呻吟声和肉体的撞击声交织在一起，陷入床中的两个人，忘我的交缠着，投入的性爱很快让陈文林迎来了第二次高潮。此时全志愿还是没有特别强烈想要射精的欲望。但是陈文林的后穴显然已经不能再任他肆意摩擦了，陈文林推倒了全志愿，跨坐在他的腿上，整个人弯下腰，摘掉全志愿的套子，开始给全志愿口交。

从全志愿的角度，能看到陈文林因为瘦弱而高高耸起的蝴蝶骨，透露着一种奇异的病态的美感。陈文林时不时还会抬眼看一下全志愿，眼神放荡又含着一点可怜，某种感官上让人误以为他是个尚未成年的mb，在用自己熟练的口技讨好着床上的客人。

或许过了很久，又或许没多久，全志愿喘着粗气，抖动的射在了陈文林口中。精液的味道并不好，陈文林不打算咽下去，他伸出舌头，将精液展示给全志愿看，然后慢慢吐了出来，任由精液滴落在自己的胸口和腹部，然后慢慢用手打着圈将它们涂抹均匀，再挺起乳头，送到全志愿的口中，由全志愿进行爱抚。

贤者时间过去后，全志愿一边给自己家的“小猫”小林公主洗着澡，一边好奇的问小林公主这些把戏都是在哪里学的，陈文林一脸“你闭嘴老子才不会告诉大龄儿童黄色废料”的表情，他已经预想到如果他说是在AV学来的，全志愿兴奋的要求一起“欣赏”的真实情景了。带着一个即使身体早已成年的大龄儿童一起看AV，他也还是压力很大好吗！

至于不小心听了小半场活春宫的明凯，他默默把对大家的春节祝福改成了：祝大家过一个充实而有意义的假期。


End file.
